Broken Home
by Fade
Summary: I personally did not enjoy how this came out. its a fight scene I have been wanting to see for a while.


OK, Just something I wanted to do. Its a one part fight scene. I might do more, so keep your eyes peeled. This one is a fight I have wanted to see for a very long while. And so, here it is. Oh yea, Trunks is about 10 here.  
  
  
Oh by the way, Wherever I put **** and then a couple lines of words (except at the beggining and end of this fic), those are the lyrics to the song. It helps to listen to the song while you read it. If you would like a copy of the song try napster.  
  
****  
  
Broken Home  
(Writen while listening to Papa Roach - Broken home)  
  
It hurt. It hurt to listen to them. Trunks sat in his room in the capsule house. Laying on his bed, holding a pillow to ears. Trying to block out his fathers screams of rage. The very house shook with every bellow of his fathers voice. he sat up as his fathers fist burst through the wall. Through the newly opened hole he saw Vegita standing in the middle of the living room screaming at Bulma.  
  
She was a small women, and not at all muscular, but Bulma stood her ground and roared right back at him, pulling herself up to her full hieght, which wasn't much. Trunks shrank deeper into his pillow, but it didn't help much. Their screaming had become incomprehensible, it wasn't even distinct words anymore, they were just competing to see who could scream the loudest.  
  
Trunks couldn't stand it anymore, in a flash he was out of his bed and into the living room. Squeezing in between the warring adults, He let out a small burst of energy and pushed them apart. There was a deep silence in the room as his parents stared at the little 10 year old half saiya-jin that was now standing in the middle of the room looking and forth between them.  
  
Anger flashed across his eyes as he looked at them. His mother had a frightened look on his face. However his father was more in the range of fury. He stood up off the floor and glared at his son.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!" he roared, his anger now redirected and redoubled.  
  
****  
I can't seem to fight these feelings,  
I'm caught in the middle of this.  
And my wounds are not healing,  
I'm stuck in between my parents.  
****  
  
Trunks returned his fathers glare, answering quietly, "Something I should have done a long time ago... I'm tired of listening to you two fight. The way things are going your going to kill each other before I'm 15!! And I am not gonna be here when that happens. What the hells the point!?"  
  
His father continued to glare at him. "I will not be told what to do by that women, or her blasted child!!! Nor will I explain myself. You are my son and you will do as I say. You've been spending to much time around Kakarot's brat."  
  
It was a common fact that Vegita despised Goku, and the rest of the Son family, which included Goten. But Goten was his friend, and therefor he would stick up for him. "Goten is not a brat, I trust him with my life. I trust him more then I would trust you!"  
  
Vegita's hand shot out and backhanded Trunks through the wall, making the hole he had punched earlier, even larger. He glared at Bulma as she started to run toward Trunks. She looked at Vegita and then shrank backwards as she saw the rage in his eyes. He turned his gaze back at the whole in the wall and ducked as Trunks came flying at him.  
  
Trunks touched the wall for half a second,burst into super saiya-jin, and launched himself back at Vegita. To Bulma he vanished from view halfway in between the wall and Vegita, but then she knew what happened as she saw Vegita pummled into the wall and crushed through the wall of the capsule house and into the yard.  
  
Vegita had been startled by his sons sudden transformation, he knew of course that trunks was capable of it. He had achieved it two years ago. but he never expected him to use that power against his father. He landed on the grass and bounced to his feet. Trunks stood quietly in front of the house.  
  
Vegita smiled inside, he was impressed and felt a sudden burst of pride. how very saiya-jin, father versus son. Vegita could remember when he was younger getting angry at his father. And now he realized why his father smiled every time he saw Vegita's anger. He decided to up the notch a bit.  
  
He stood up to straight and scowled at his son. "Is that it? I am shamed to call you my son. You are not worthy of the name saiya-jin..."  
  
He ducked again as Trunks flew toward him, fists blazing. As he ducked he rolled onto his back and rammed his feet into Trunks' belly. Vegita shimmered from view and appeared above Trunks, catching him on his upward arc, and spun him around throwing him at the ground.  
  
The little super saiya-jin landed hard, creating a ten foot crater in the soft ground. As he got to his feet he realized that if they stayed here much longer, there would be nothing left of the area, which included his house. He shot into the air, slamming his fist into Vegita's chin and then blasted toward the mountains in the distance.  
  
Vegita recovered from the impact and shot after Trunks grinning like a fiend. This was better then sparring with Kakarot.  
  
Trunks looked behind him to make sure that Vegita was following him, and almost stopped when he saw his father behind him, grinning as he did when he landed a hit on Goku. It hurt to see him getting so much joy from fighting with his own son, but then again, he was saiya-jin...  
  
****  
I know my mother loves me,  
but does my father even care  
If i'm sad or angry,  
you were never ever there  
When I needed you,  
I hope you regret what you did  
I think I know the truth,  
Your father did the same to you.  
****  
  
As Trunks flew toward the mountains with Vegita in hot pursuit, he crossed over the Son house. The family was outside, and while the three men capable of it felt Trunks ki rising. Nobody thought anything of it untill they felt him go super saiya-jin. Goku was about to go make sure everything was ok when he saw Trunks flash by overhead. Seconds later they saw Vegita right behind him.  
  
Vegita ignored the Son family and kept on following his son. He knew full well why Trunks had fled. It wasn't out of fear. He was worried about damaging their house, or perhaps hurting Bulma. Whatever the boys reason, it only mattered that he wasn't afraid of Vegita.  
  
As vegita approached the snow tipped mountains he slowed down and dove into a valley. He landed in a particularly large field and turned around as in a heart beat his father landed in front of him. The two saiya-jins exchanged glares, and spoke not a word. There was a silence and then a swift crack as they both vanished and slammed into each other. Vegita swung and blasted Trunks into a tree. The little saiya-jin shot upwards and hurled a ball of energy at Vegita, who in turn bolted out from under the blast.  
  
Trunks followed the attack with more and more high energy blasts, pelting the ground and creating a cloud of dust that rose into the star studded sky. From out of the dust he saw Vegita fire an attack him. Trunks was powerful, but even in super saiya-jin he had to push hard to deflect the blast. It hurled off and exploded a mountain top in the distance.  
  
When he turned back all he saw was elbow as his father nailed him, he ducked under the next swing and kicked Vegita in his stomach. he could swear he saw his father grin right before Trunks was blasted away by the power of Vegita's transformation. Trunks his the ground and looked up. His father now floated in the air, his hair glowed bright yellow and his eyes flashed green. it was now a true fight. Super saiya-jin versus super saiya-jin.  
  
He suddenly burst into silent tears. He now realized it was no longer a fight for pride, it was now a fight for survival, his father was trying to kill him.  
  
****  
I'm crying day and night now,  
What is wrong with me.  
I can not fight now,  
I feel like a weak link.  
****  
  
Vegita looked down at his son and felt shame as he saw the tears slide down his face. For an instant he hated his son, hated the human inside him, hated the weakness that it displayed. It was something that could not be accepted. He raised his hand and blasted a shot at Trunks, trying in his own way, to end his sons misery.  
  
Trunks scrambled out from under the blast and shimmered from view, reappearing behind Vegita, only to be kicked in the stomach. he ducked as he felt his father move in above him. As Vegita's elbow slid past him, he grabbed it and flung him into the mountainside. He followed quickly behind him, throwing blasts at Vegita.  
  
While falling backwards Vegita batted away Trunks shots and returned some of his own. His son dissapeared from view and appeared in front of him, he felt that pride once again when his boot failed to connect, and then felt pain as he watched the ground rush up to meet him in the face.  
  
He looked up out of the crater he had created to see trunks jumping up the mountain side. He pulled himself up and foloowed him up the slope. When Trunks lifted into the air and blasted upwards towards the snow topped peak, Vegita followed again. As he passed through the cloud cover his eyes went wide when he saw a blast coming from the very top of the mountain. He stopped and fired a beam back. The two attacks collided in mid-air, sending energy crackling away.  
  
He was impressed. He was having trouble against Trunks attack. Trunks on the other hand was finding it nearly impossible. He fired a small blast off to the side which curved around and collided with the two attacks. They exploded, and as the smoke cleared he saw Vegita flying at him.  
  
He grunted when Vegita stopped in front of him and buried his fist into Trunks' belly. He looked into his fathers face as his eyes blurred with tears. He no longer saw hate. But pity. It was true. His father was ashamed of him.  
  
"You know," Vegita said quietly, "At first I was proud. My son! Challenging his father as I once did to mine. I was impressed, but now. Its depressing to know that my son doesn't even stand a chance against me." He slowly backed away from Trunks letting the boy collapse into the snow. He watched as the boy slipped from super saiya-jin, his hair turning back to that sickening purple, his eyes that human blue.  
  
He slowly turned around and started to walk down the mountain. Trunks looked up at his father. He called his bluff and shot forward, wincing in pain he nailed Vegita in the back of the knee. His last energy spent, he passed out in the cold snow.  
  
Vegita collapsed next to his son and smile with content as realized that his son had just beaten him. Even in super saiya-jin son had beaten father. And his heart burst with pride as he passed out next to Trunks.  
  
****  
  
Hmmm, I don't really like this. but soe of you might. I have some ideas for some more. So tell me whether you think I should do them. 


End file.
